1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thesaurus feature for an electronic typewriter. More particularly, this invention relates to a thesaurus feature for electronic typewriters having electronic dictionaries.
2. Prior Art
Various thesaurus features have been proposed in the past, using such methods as the "key word" approach in which the input of a key word would return a list of words deemed synonymous with the key word. These arrangements allow synonyms to be found for a limited number of key or entry words. In this way, a large number of synonyms can be offered, but only a limited number of entry words can be provided. Such arrangements have the disadvantage of requiring large amounts of storage or memory space, which is economically not feasible.